The First of Many
by rineren
Summary: Collection of Misawa oneshots, drabbles, and AUs.
1. Curiosity

Diamond no Ace

Curiousity

He couldn't stop staring at it and the constant blinking was getting on his nerves. The phone was laying over his desk, waiting for someone to pick it up. He wasn't even suppose to be there, but he had stopped by his pitcher's room to tell him something from the coach. However, Eijun was still in the showers and he ended up stepping inside the empty room. Immediately, he was greeted by Eijun's vibrating cellphone.

Miyuki wasn't the type of person that would take particular interest in someone elses things, but he wasn't going to deny that he was a bit curious. With this mind, he grabbed Eijun's phone and turned it on to realize it was unlocked. As his lips curved into a smile, Miyuki sat down on a nearby chair, leaning back on it casually. He held Eijun's phone in the air, getting ready to look through it completely. Then again, he couldn't even imagine the tantrum Eijun would throw if he caught him reading his stuff.

The reason his cellphone had vibrated was because he had gotten a text message by someone named Wakana. Without thinking about it twice, feeling his eyebrow twitch, Miyuki clicked his messages to see that most of them were in fact from this Wakana girl. He had heard about her before from Kuramochi, but at the time, he hadn't given it much importance.

_Wakana : Hey, Eijun! I know you're busy, but I just wanted to tell you that we played our first game today. It was okay, but we still lost in the end._

He had heard about Eijun's junior high baseball team from Takashima and he knew that Eijun cared about them a lot. They were the reason why Eijun was unsure about coming to Seidou. He didn't want to leave them behind, so it was only natural he kept tabs on them. At least that's what he wanted to think. Shrugging his shoulders to himself, Miyuki skipped on to see Eijun's response.

_Eijun: Oh, man really? I'm sorry you lost. I'm sure you'll get them next time! XD_

He would never understand Eijun's patience and consideration. He had also heard from Takashima that Eijun's old team never won a single game and yet, that idiot wanted stick when them even in high school. Then again, that was a quality to admire.

_Wakana: Remember that it's your grandpa's birthday this Saturday. Knowing you, you'd probably forget._

They seemed awfully close and that kind of bothered him.

_Eijun: I know! I know! How could I forget that old man's birthday?! He would whack me everytime I forget it in the past!_

_Wakana: When are you going to come visit?! There's so much we need catch up on. I know you have a busy schedule, so if you can't come, I'm going to end up visiting you. _

If she ever did come visit, he would have to make sure she knew that Eijun belonged to him. Still, there were two responses to this and they were both a couple of minutes a part.

_Eijun: I don't think I'll be able to visit you guys soon. I really want to, but coach is a killer. I don't think he would let me...:(_

The next one made Miyuki laugh a little.

_Eijun: Wait, what?! No, don't come! You'll be scared away if you come! _

There was no doubt about that. Kuromochi was a little more than obsessed with her and he hadn't even met her yet. If she was cute, he probably wouldn't stop talking about her and complain to Eijun for being so lucky.

_Wakana: Hey. I got made fun of today again because I'm a girl in the baseball team. I mean, this school does have a softball team, but it's not the same._

_Eijun: OMG, WAKANA! DON'T LISTEN TO THOSE IDIOTS! IF THEY KEEP BOTHERING YOU JUST TELL ME! I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THEM! :C_

"Oh, such a protective boyfriend." Miyuki whispered to himself, releasing a smirk that was filled with displeasure and jealousy. He couldn't stand reading anymore of their messages. It was so obvious that she cared about him more than she should. She didn't have to keep him updated like that and yet, she did. Sitting up straight, Miyuki's cool composure was long gone and his shoulders were even starting to get a bit stiff.

Instead of putting down the phone like he should have, Miyuki left Eijun's messages and looked at his screen wallpaper. It was just as plain as can be since the only thing special about it was a baseball that was centered in the middle. Skipping on ahead, Miyuki decided it was time to look through his pictures. He first checked the doorway to make sure no one was coming. After all, he knew that his personal feelings were taking over his simple curiosity.

He didn't have many pictures to begin with, but the few that he did have were about his old friends. Eijun was hardly included in any of them, so everyone in the pictures were unfamiliar to him. There was a cute looking girl among the group which he assumed was Wakana. Miyuki kept scanning through the pictures when there was one that caught his attention. His eyes widen a little as he was suddenly overwhelmed by the amount of feeling the picture had.

They were all together and they seemed to be standing in front of the train station. There were cherry blossoms scattered all around them as they posed for the picture. They looked happy for the most part, but there was a certain sadness expressed in their faces. Then, Eijun was the only that had a long bag strapped over his shoulder. Miyuki came to understand the situation when he saw Takashima on the far side of the picture. That was the day Eijun left them for Seidou.

Letting out a sigh, Miyuki left Eijun's pictures to see what kind of games he had. Much to his surprise, though, he only had one and he couldn't help but laugh when he saw that it was Flappy Bird. He never would have guessed Eijun was into such a pointless game especially considering that he was low in patience. Surprising enough, his best score was actually pretty high, but not as high as his. He would love to make fun of him for it.

Since there was nothing else that seemed to interest him, Miyuki was finally going to put the cellphone down, but then he saw that Eijun had a few web pages saved. Wondering what they could be, he clicked on them to see that they were all baseball articles that talked about him. There were some that listed his stats and there were others that had a thorough analysis of how he played. His lips curved into a smile at the sight of this before he leaned back on the chair. He might not have been a part of Eijun's past or former team, but he was sure as heck part of his present and hopefully future.

Pushing aside all his negative feelings, Miyuki headed to Eijun's contacts. Of course, the only phone numbers he had were either his family or his old friends. He didn't have anyone from Seidou, but Miyuki was about to secretly change that.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Eijun exclaimed as he stomped inside. He placed his towel over his neck, bringing in the aroma of sweet shampoo. Miyuki gave him a smirk as he held his cellphone over the palm of his hand. Eijun suddenly panicked and quickly snatched his phone away from him. "Were you looking through my things!?"

"Not really." He lied as he stood up from the chair. Eijun gave him a sneer look since he didn't believe him. "The coach told me to remind you that you're not playing in tomorrow's game. So, you better not be annoying people that you want to pitch."

"Okay, fine! I get it!" Eijun replied before he nervously eyed his phone. He held it close to him like if he was hiding something. Little did he know that he had seen most of it.

With this, he ruffled Eijun's wet hair which startled him enough to cause him to take a step back. Miyuki calmly laughed, placing his hands inside his pockets before he walked toward the doorway. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

He had added his phone number to Eijun's contact list with the title "my catcher". Now, he would just have to wait for him to notice it.

...


	2. First of Many

**Diamond no Ace**

_To be honest, I don't know what to call this collection of mine, so i'll probably change later on. So yeah, I posted this one on my blog a week or so ago and I really wanted to put this here as well. It's kind of old since it relates to Valentine's Day and all. _

_So, yeah. Thanks for checking out my stuff and sorry for all the grammatical errors. It's just that DNA took over my life. _

* * *

**The First of Many**

There was just no way he could approach him with a straight face. Whenever he stood in front of him with his chocolate in his hand, his body would freeze and his mouth would go dry. He would stumble around with his words and his cheeks would blush brighter than ever. Miyuki's curious gaze would paralyze him, making him run away in total defeat and embarrassment. By now, he was probably starting to suspect that something was up since the same procedure had already happened more than a couple of times.

He really wanted to thank Miyuki for everything he had done for him in the past year and he really couldn't find a better opportunity for it. However, Valentine's Day had already passed and he still had the chocolate he had rightfully made him. He had tried his best to make it and even though he got Haruno to help him out a little, his heart shaped chocolate didn't look like a heart at all. One side was way too long while the other side looked a bit too circular. It was truly depressing to look at, but he had hoped Miyuki would still like it anyways.

When Valentine's Day finally came, Eijun looked for him all over the place and when he finally found him, he was quite surprised to see him surrounded by lots of cute girls. He wore a bright smirk as he and Kuramochi were swarmed with Valentine stuff. Eijun always knew Miyuki was popular as a teammate, but he never imagined he would be so popular with the girls as well.

Of course, this sudden surprise caused Eijun to back away from the crowd. He looked at his ugly chocolate and resolved to not give it to him at all. He concluded that Miyuki would only make fun of him if he saw such a thing coming from him. Then again, after getting a whole bunch of chocolate from others, he doubted he would even want his. With this in mind, Eijun ran away from them before they had a chance to spot him.

That's what he decided to do, so he didn't understand why he was still attempting to give it to him. Valentine's Day was already long gone and he was still carrying around his badly made chocolate. He knew agonizing over it was going to solve anything and he knew that if he didn't get rid of it soon he was going to go insane. Letting out a frustrated groan, Eijun stood in front of the stairs and debated whether he should climb them or not.

It just didn't make sense. He was able to give some his leftover chocolate to Furuya and Haruichi so easily, so why did Miyuki make him nervous? Why did his heart race whenever he got close to him? How was he any different from his other friends? After giving it much thought, Eijun gulped, tightly gripped his bag, and headed up to the third years' floor.

The hallways were empty, but Eijun figured everyone had either gone home or had some sort of club they were participating in. He was also suppose to get ready for practice, but instead he was hunting down Miyuki, who had told him in advance that he going to miss practice to do some unfinished work. As he slowly continued to approach Miyuki's homeroom classroom, Eijun started fidgeting with his fingers anxiously as his pace declined. A part him still couldn't believe what he was doing and he hoped he wouldn't regret it at the last second like the way he had done so many times before.

When he finally stood in front of the door, he carefully peaked inside through the small window and sure enough, he spotted Miyuki on the other side of the classroom. He seemed so focused and his serious face almost made him look like a decent person. However, as concentrated as he was, he quickly looked up when he heard him turning the door knob. As Miyuki's eyes landed on him, Eijun suddenly got the feeling to run away. He would have done so if his catcher hadn't called him.

"What in the world are you doing here?" He asked him, lifting an eyebrow. He didn't look to happy to see him, but after a small pause, he shook his head with a sigh. "The coach is going to get you for missing practice."

"Yeah, I know." Eijun replied as he quickly hid his bag behind his back. He stood there by the doorway for a couple of seconds before Miyuki motioned him to come over. Nodding at his suggestion, Eijun walked toward him and sat down in the desk right in front of his. "It's just…"

Eijun looked inside his bag to see the wrapped up chocolate he had for Miyuki. He wanted to give it to him and get it over with, but he was too nervous and a part of him was even afraid. After all, it was pretty unnatural for a guy to give another guy chocolate. Whether he was his pitcher or not, Eijun couldn't help but feel embarrassed and he couldn't even think the amount of teasing he get from him. Eijun stuck his hand inside his bag to grab the chocolate, but quickly pulled it out when he heard Miyuki's voice.

"It's just what?" Miyuki asked him, but luckily enough, his eyes were looking at the papers he had over his desk. He seemed to be writing something that Eijun couldn't exactly make out. "You've been acting kind of strange lately. If something's wrong, you should just say it. What are you holding back for?" Then, he suddenly paused and turned to look at him with a devilish smirk. "Or what? Can't go to practice without me?"

"That's not it at all!"

He had no idea why he even bothered making something for someone so egocentric. His attitude was far from annoying and sometimes he wondered how he even put up with him. Even so, Miyuki continued grinning, not bothering to hide his amusement, which irritated Eijun even more. He knew that he easily lost his temper and yet, he liked to mess around with him. Standing up from his chair, Eijun curled his hands into fists as he let out some his frustration. Clearly his catcher had no idea why he was even there for.

"I can easily pair up with any other catcher! It doesn't have to be you!"

"Oh, really?" Miyuki stated in much less sarcastic manner. Then, pulling on his sleeve, Miyuki motioned him to sit back down, surprising Eijun a little. Miyuki's face went a bit serious before he turned to look at his papers again. "So, what do you want? Why did you come all the way up here looking for me?"

The chocolate in his bag came to mind again and he silently blushed to himself as he calmly sat back down. Unsure of what to say, there was a long moment of silence between. Eijun looked outside the window and stared the setting sun. The room was barely illuminated, but because they were sitting next to the window, he could easily make out Miyuki's facial expression. He could see his eyes lost deep in thought, his lips slightly curved with discomfort. Letting out a sigh, Eijun once again stuck his hand inside his bag.

"You sure got a lot of chocolate on Valentine's Day, huh?" Eijun started with a nervous chuckle. "I had no idea you were so popular."

"I guess. It's been like that every year really. To be honest, it's kind of annoying." He replied in a cool manner as he continued on working. "Still, I didn't get any from the person I wanted."

"Oh, well, here then." Eijun responded by pure impulse, smacking his homemade chocolate over the desk and startling Miyuki. He didn't know Miyuki was actually expecting to get chocolate from a certain someone. If he would have known, he probably would have never bothered to make him anything. He felt so stupid for going on about something that probably didn't even matter to Miyuki. It was just chocolate after all.

"Sorry it's kind of ugly. Happy late Valentine's Day. Anyways, that was all I wanted to give you."

After speaking as fast as he could, Eijun grabbed his bag and set out to the door, but stopped when he heard Miyuki's laughter. He turned around to find him inspecting the chocolate that had taken him hours to make while he laughed nonstop. Unwrapping it, Miyuki held the oddly shaped sweet in the air, but for some reason, his smile seemed happier than before. "What is this suppose to be?! It looks like a football or something."

"It's suppose to be heart!" Eijun exclaimed and he was almost sure that his blush had expanded more than before. He stomped toward Miyuki and tried to take back his gift. "If you're going to make fun of it, then give it back! No one is forcing you to accept it! I'll just give it someone else!"

"Why didn't you give it to me on Valentine's Day?" Miyuki asked with a smirk, standing up from his desk. Eijun kept trying to get the chocolate that he didn't even realize he was pinning Miyuki back against the wall. Of course, he only kept laughing about it. "How long have you had this? Is it still even good enough to eat?"

He sniffed it and just when Eijun was about to snatch it from his hands, Miyuki took a bite out of it. Surprisingly enough, he gave a satisfied look. "Hey, it's pretty good. Did you really make it yourself?"

Eijun didn't say anything as he watched Miyuki eat his chocolate. He definitely hadn't expected such a reaction, but a part of him was glad that he had managed to give it to him. "Yeah, sort of."

He had asked Haruno for some help since he didn't have the slightest clue how to make homemade chocolate. He could have easily bought some from the store, but he felt it wouldn't have as much meaning. Of course, Eijun didn't tell her who he was giving it to. She probably found it strange that he even asked her since Valentine's Day was typically a girl thing. He didn't even want to imagine the reaction she would get if he told her he was making chocolate for his catcher.

"I wasn't going to give this to you either, but here." Miyuki unexpectedly held out a small box that he had pulled from underneath his desk. "I'm sure it tastes a lot better than yours, though."

Eijun's eyes widen as he took the box from Miyuki. Casually leaning back, Miyuki watched him silently open the box. Eijun looked inside to find a nicely shaped baseball chocolate and in the center the words "Be Mine" were written on it. He didn't know much English, but he knew exactly what that phrase mean. With a blush, Eijun turned to look at Miyuki, who was giving him another mischievous smirk. It seemed to him that his catcher had planned everything from the start. Gripping the box tightly, Eijun lowered his head with embarrassment. "What the heck?"

"Try it." Miyuki told him, breaking a piece. Then, without a warning, he slowly placed it in his mouth. "I made it for you, but I wasn't going to give it to you until you gave me something first."

"Just how self-centered are you?!" Eijun was amazed by how delicious Miyuki's chocolate was. It was sweet, but it also had a bitter flavor somewhere in the mix, giving it the perfect balance. However, nothing made him more happy than knowing that Miyuki had especially made it for him. Still, that was something he wasn't planning to admit out loud. "What if I didn't give you any, huh?!"

"Then I would have ate it myself." Miyuki smirked again before grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him closer toward him. With their faces only inches apart, Miyuki broke another piece of his chocolate and placed it on the tip of his lips. "I didn't accept any chocolate from anyone because I was expecting some from you. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Before Eijun had a chance to respond, Miyuki pulled him close enough to kiss him. Immediately, the sweetness of the chocolate that had been caught in between them filled his mouth. However, just as quick as it came, Miyuki pulled away with his sly smile across his face. Eijun, on the other hand, was too astounded to say or do anything.

"Don't look so surprised." Miyuki whispered in his ear. "This is just the first of many."

...


	3. Runaway

**Diamond no Ace Au**

_This one is an Au as you can probably see. It should probably be labeled as romance with hurt/comfort. I just thought I would tell you guys before you proceeded with reading this. It's different from the previous ones, but I hope you'll still give it a shot. _

_So yeah, a big thanks for the reviews and all. They truly make me happy. Once again, sorry for any grammatical errors and I hope you find this oneshot interesting. I would have loved to make this a chapter story, but I just can't find the time sometimes. Sighs. _

* * *

**Runaway**

He couldn't do it anymore. He was tired, he was hungry, he was hurt, but most of all, he was afraid. He didn't know what could happen to them if they didn't give up. It was useless to keep running when they were right behind them, chasing them and hunting them down like wild animals. However, he also knew that if they stopped running, if they gave up and turned themselves, they would only meet a tragic end. If they wanted to stay alive, they had to keep running.

Miyuki was the one leading, holding on to his hand so that he wouldn't go back. He was the one that was pulling him forward despite his stiff legs and feet. Miyuki probably had no idea where he was running to, but it seemed clear that he just wanted to get away from them. He wanted to get away from the police and their rabid dogs.

It wasn't long before the police sirens were heard and Eijun couldn't help but gasp. They were running out of places to run. They were slowly being cornered. Still, Miyuki didn't stop until they were underneath a car bridge. He finally let go of his hand and tried to catch his breath. It was obvious that he was probably just as tired as he was.

"Miyuki, let's go back. We can't run anymore." Eijun told, placing his hand over his shoulder. His chest was starting to hurt and there was an intense pain forming in his stomach. They had been running all day with no food and in the end, everything had been a total failure. "They're so close and we're tired. We're never going to make it."

He didn't want to cry, but he was getting really close to. Miyuki wasn't answering him anymore which just made Eijun feel worse. As anger and fear continued to boil up, Eijun heard the police sirens getting closer. There was really nothing they could do.

"I'm sorry." Miyuki suddenly replied as he stood up straight with drops of sweat dripping down his forehead. He went over to him and tried to calm him down, but it was useless. He had already reached his limit. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have planned this. I should have known that it wasn't going to work. Now, it won't be long before they find where we are."

A few minutes passed when a flash of light was suddenly pointed in their direction. Miyuki quickly pushed him back, trying to avoid the light hitting them. They had found them a lot quicker than Eijun had expected, but then again, there weren't many places to run to. Cursing under his breath, Miyuki desperately clutched his hands into fists. He probably didn't want to admit that they were really doomed.

They spoke to them through a speaker, telling them to turn themselves in and that they were completely surrounded. Miyuki smirked to this and instead of listening, he pulled out a gun from underneath his shirt. Eijun's eyes wide, but before he had a chance to say anything, Miyuki pushed him back again, hiding him in the shadows.

"Listen to me, Eijun." He began with a serious face. It was drizzling by that point, making the night colder and harsher. Eijun wondered if that was the reason why his legs and hands were trembling so much. "Those guys aren't going to let us live. Once we come out from under here, there gonna shoot us to death. I'm sure they're running out of patience by now. They're probably itching to come to us, but this is their strategy. They want to kill us with a purpose."

He silently laughed at his own words, but he was probably just trying to hide the fear that had been piling up since they escaped from prison. Miyuki then stayed silent as the drizzling turned to hard pouring rain. He lifted one of his hand and grabbed his. They intertwined their fingers like if they never wanted to let go.

"I'm going to distract them somehow." He suddenly blurted out, lowering his head enough so that his hair would cover his eyes. "When I step out there, I want you to make a run for it. Even though you have nothing to do with this, they won't spare you. They'll bring you down with me. I can't live with that."

"You know I won't run without you! Why would you even suggest that?!" Eijun pushed his hand away with pure rage and he was about to step out from under the bridge. However, Miyuki grabbed his wrist in time to stop. "I'm going with you! I'm not afraid if I'm with you!"

"Listen, idiot! Stop being stubborn and listen for once! I'm telling you that they'll kill you!" Miyuki grabbed his shirt with rage and pulled him even closer. Eijun was just glad that rain that was blowing in were camouflaging his tears. "Eijun, I want you to run without me. You'll make it if I distract them well enough. Do it."

"I can't and I won't!" Eijun yelled at him with his mouth going dry. Why? Why wasn't Miyuki understanding him? "I'm not running away alone! We escaped together, right?! It only makes sense that we runaway together too!"

"We're different and if you stopped being so damn childish, you might be able to see that!" He exclaimed as a distant roar of thunder echoed throughout. "You were imprisoned as an innocent person. You're not guilty like I am. You were falsely accused and tricked. I'm not. I'm an actual criminal and I've done things that a guy like you can't even imagine."

There was a pause and it was by that point that they're faces were only centimeters apart. Then, out of nowhere, he placed his cold hand over his cheek and caressed it softly. Eijun closed his eyes, letting Miyuki's soft hand soothe his fears. Tears continued to roll down his cheeks, but Miyuki would wipe each one away with his rough fingers.

"I'm not a nice person, Sawamura." He told him, turning his gaze away with shame. "I'm not someone you should rely on and I'm not someone you should trust. I could kill you right now if I wanted too. I could make a run for it and leave you behind. I could make it too. I'm faster and better at this than you. I could easily slip away. I could run away to a place where no one will ever find me."

"Then, do it!" Eijun yelled at him as he heard the policemen giving them a second warning. He knew by that the third one would be their last. "Leave! Runaway! That's what this is all for!"

"You don't get it, Eijun." Miyuki scratched the back of his head as he gave him gentle smile. Then, he took off the coat he had stolen and calmly placed it over his shoulders. Eijun's eyes widen when he felt Miyuki's long fingers brush back his damp hair.

"Still, even though I'm a terrible person, I ended up growing feelings for you." He laughed at his own words and Eijun waited for him to say that he was just joking. But it never happened. He wasn't denying it. "I'm not going to kill you and I'm determined to not let you die. You're the reason why I even planned this whole escape thing."

"What are you saying?" Eijun asked as him, pulling the coat closer to his body. He was shaking, trembling with cold and fear. "Are you serious?"

"If you hadn't appeared, I probably would have died in that jail call. My life was pretty meaningless and there was nothing to look forward to. I just hoped I didn't die from boredom. But then, you became my cellmate." Miyuki lifted his head and looked at him straight in the eyes. "To be honest, I hated you at first. You kept going on and on about being innocent. You wouldn't shut up and you were driving me insane. However, I talked to you, I got to know you, and I fell for you."

With this, Miyuki leaned in and gave him a kiss in the lips. Eijun, unsure how to react, slowly closed his watery eyes and let Miyuki have his way. He was probably in love with him too and maybe that was why he didn't want to leave him behind. He wanted them to runaway together. As he thought this, Miyuki pushed his tongue through, catching Eijun completely off guard. By the time they pulled apart, he was completely out of breath. He fell to his knees with tears streaming down his face. His chest hurt so much and his rapidly pounding heart wasn't helping with the pain.

"Eijun," Miyuki whispered, placing his hand over his head. "Time has run out. Run away and live a long life."

"Miyuki!" Eijun reached out his hand to grab him, but missed. Miyuki was walking out and he wasn't looking back. "Miyuki! Don't go!"

Eijun stood up and he wanted to run after him. He wasn't just being stubborn anymore. He understood what he had to do. He knew he had run away if he wanted to survive, but he didn't want Miyuki to pay the price for his freedom. How was he suppose to live knowing Miyuki had sacrificed himself because of him? They had escaped together, hurting many people and breaking through many obstacles along the way. It seemed like impossible at first, but they were able to do it. The accomplished the feat and that's why it tore Eijun to think that they would have part after making it so far. He just couldn't accept it.

"If you don't leave, I'm going to turn around and shoot you." Miyuki told him as he briefly stopped walking. "This isn't easy for me either. So run! Get out of here now before I change my mind!"

Even though he didn't want to, Eijun forced himself to run. He was crying. He didn't want to, but he didn't have a choice. It broke him. It hurt him to leave him behind, but Miyuki wanted it that way. Before he was able to run far enough, he heard Miyuki say, "I love you, Eijun."

After that, a series of gunshots were heard.

...


	4. Insecurities

**Diamond no Ace**

_Well, it definitely took me a while to break from my writer's block. It's still not completely gone and I'm having lots of trouble putting my thoughts into words. I'm getting there, so please be patient with me. This one is not really one of my best and boy did it give me trouble. In the end, I guess it didn't turn out too bad. _

_Anyways, thanks for all the support! It really means a lot to me! So, please excuse my grammatical errors and hope you enjoy this little work of mine. Also, don't mind the story titles too much. Coming up with a title name is probably one of the hardest things ever. _

* * *

**Insecurities**

He didn't understand why he was acting that way toward him. Lately, he had become more distant and he hardly talked to him at all. He would avoid looking at him and for some reason, he was starting to cut practice short. At first, Eijun was annoyed with Miyuki's sudden attitude, wondering if he was avoiding him just to annoy him. However, the new routine had gone on for far too long and Eijun was starting to get worried. He couldn't help but wonder if something was troubling his catcher. He wanted to ask him about it, but Miyuki would turn away whenever he approached him. There was definitely something going on and Eijun hoped he hadn't done anything to make him mad.

Still, he seemed the same around everyone else for the most part. He would laugh like always with Kuramochi, tease Furuya endlessly, discuss baseball strategies with Chris, and play around with everyone else. He was just acting differently with him. It was noticeable too. His smile would drop the minute he would try to speak to him. He would become impatient and irritated if he took too much of his time. Sometimes it seemed like he was waiting for something from him. He would glare at him with eyes that were filled with either discontent or disappointment. Eijun didn't exactly know what to think of it, but the entire situation was starting to get on his nerves.

As much as he tried to forget about it, he couldn't. It was stuck in his mind. He wanted to know what was going on. If he did something to hurt or offend him, then he wanted hear about it so he could properly apologize. After all, Miyuki was something more than just his catcher; he was one of his best friends. Then, they needed to be on good terms in order to function as a battery. With so much friction between them, Eijun didn't think they would be able to bring down the opposing team. Still, how was he suppose to make up with Miyuki when he didn't even know what he had done? It was truly frustrating and Eijun was getting real tired of it.

The end of the day had finally come and he had spent the majority of it throwing against the net. Since Miyuki had refused to practice with him and since Chris didn't want to deviate from his duties as a manager, Eijun ended up practicing by himself. He could have easily asked Miyauchi to pair up with him, but he had been too busy with Tanba and also he was never really too enthusiastic to catch for him. In fact, Eijun kept getting the feeling that he was Miyauchi's least favorite pitcher. Letting out a sigh, Eijun threw the ball in his hand on the ground as he wiped off his sweat. He decided to just quit for the day. Not only was he tired, he also had a lot on his mind.

However, just as he was about to turn to the dorms, he spotted Miyuki by himself in the distance. He was putting away his catcher gear and Eijun thought this was the perfect time to ask him what was going on. Feeling a little nervous, he quickly walked toward him and grabbed his arm, startling him a little. He turned around to look at him a bit confused since he probably wasn't expecting him to confront him in such a way. However. he quickly pulled his hand out his reach. His face immediately grew serious which was clearly something out of the ordinary.

Didn't he know that his cold and mean expressions hurt him? Didn't he understand just how bothered he was by the whole situation? Usually, whenever he would call him out like that, Miyuki would give him a wide smile and would sarcastically ask him what he wanted. Now, the only thing he would get would be a menacing glare. Feeling anger run through his veins, Eijun had to hold himself back from punching him right in the face.

"What do you want?" Miyuki suddenly asked him in an uncomfortable manner as he crossed his arms. He kept avoiding his gaze which just made Eijun even more furious. "Haven't you practiced enough? If you want someone to catch your pitches that badly ask someone else. I'm tired. I don't have time for you."

"Oh, really?!" Eijun grabbed his shirt and pulled him toward him. Miyuki didn't struggle against him and he let him yell as much as he wanted. "That's all you've been saying lately! You keep telling me over and over again that you don't have time! You keep on avoiding me, cutting our practices short! Whenever I try to talk to you, you pretend like you can't hear me and you ignore me! I'm tired of it! I want to know what's going on! What did I do wrong?! Why don't you want to be my catcher anymore?! Your attitude doesn't make sense to me! If you have a problem with me, why don't you just come out and tell me?! That's what you're usually used to, right?!"

"Is that all you have to say?" Miyuki replied quite calmly, pushing him and causing to take a step back. By this point, his eyes were on the verge of tears. His hands were shaking with anger as he tried to comprehend what was going on. "If that's all you have to say, then I'm leaving. I'll see you tomorrow in practice."

"Wait." He grabbed his arm again as he tried his best to calm down. He wiped his tears with his sleeve as he was finally able to get some of Miyuki's attention. He was staring at him and his cold eyes suddenly turned gentle. "Just tell me why, then. Why are you acting this way toward me? You're still the same as ever with everyone else. I've seen you and I just don't understand. What did I do wrong? Did I say something that offended you? If I did, then I'm sorry. I just don't want you to keep avoiding me."

They both stayed silent for the next seconds to come, but it seemed that his words had finally reached him.

…

It wasn't that he was ignoring him. He didn't mean to avoid him on purpose. There were just so many things going through his mind that annoyed him and he was in a foul mood because of it. He thought that separating himself from Eijun for a bit would solve the problem. He thought he would be able to return to his former self if he placed some distance between him and that idiot. However, that wasn't the case at all. Things were only getting worse and he was just unable to get rid of his personal feelings for Eijun.

The situation for him was definitely problematic since a catcher wasn't suppose to develop feelings for his pitcher. It was crazy no matter how he rephrased it. He was there to play baseball after all, not to make friends or fall in love. Then, of all people, he had to develop feelings for Eijun Sawamura, a hard headed impulsive idiot. It was not only annoying, but also frustrating. That was part of the reason why he was also avoiding him. He felt like his feelings were becoming more oblivious everyday and he didn't want them to be known, at least not yet.

Then again, if Kuramochi hadn't pointed it out to him he probably wouldn't have realized it at all. He told him how he was always staring at Eijun even when they weren't playing or practicing together. He told him how he carefully made sure he didn't get too close with anyone else. He was indirectly overprotective and that he always tried to spend as much time as possible with him. Then, Kuramochi had also observed the way he would personally interact with him. He would encourage him in a way that he wouldn't do with any other pitcher. He treated him differently, with care and concern.

To give him the finishing blow, Kuramochi asked him if he liked him. Of course, Miyuki casually denied it with a laugh, but in turn, Kuramochi teased him saying that he was going to after Eijun. Surprising himself, Miyuki erupted and told him not to. It was then that doubts started to fill inside his head.

He just couldn't believe it and he didn't want to accept the possibility of him falling for his pitcher. For starters, things between them would never work out. They were too different and they had to focus on the team. They didn't have time for anything else. They just couldn't afford to distract themselves with unnecessary matters.

Even so, as Miyuki kept repeated these phrases over and over, he wanted to be with him. His heart yearned for that idiot and with each passing day, he was having more trouble controlling himself. He had placed distance between them so he could suppress his unwanted feelings, but apparently that same distance was making him desire him even more. Everything would be much easier if his feelings for Eijun would just disappear.

However, he had no idea how much stress he was giving Eijun because of his actions. He stood there before him crying and apologizing for something that he obviously didn't do. He hadn't done anything wrong and he was the one that was suppose to say sorry. He had let his emotions get the best of him, neglecting Eijun in the process. He thought he would be able to asort his feelings if he pushed him away, but apparently, that didn't solve anything and it only made everything much worse. He didn't know what to do anymore. He was slowly being cornered by his own indecisions and his own fear of rejection.

What would he say if he told him that he had fallen in love with him? Would he push him away like the way he had done? Would he accept him? There were so many questions that were running through his head, but he was too anxious to come up with answers. He just knew that he never wanted to be the cause of Eijun's tears again. With this in mind, Miyuki gently ruffled his hair which surprised Eijun greatly. He quickly lifted his head to look at him, expecting to get a response to all his doubts.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel that way." He told him, but he couldn't even bring a smile on his face since guilt and shame were weighing him down. Eijun let go of his arm so he could finish wiping off the last remains of his tears. He took this chance to turn around because he knew he was eventually going to regret his next words. He didn't want Eijun to see his embarrassed and worked up face. It was humiliating enough. However, if he didn't say what he had buried up in his chest then he would probably go insane.

He had imagined scenarios in the past couple of days where Eijun was the one that would confess to him first. He could clearly see his blushing face as he struggled with his declaration. However, he never thought that he would be the one that would have to do the confessing first. He definitely wasn't used this sort of thing and of course, he didn't have the experience for it. He easily knew how to turn down a confession, but he had no idea how to initiate one. Then, it didn't help that the person he was attracted to was a guy and his pitcher.

With a long sigh, Miyuki curled his hands into fists, unsure of how he was even suppose to begin. He had been avoiding Eijun because he knew he do something inappropriate if he didn't. In the end, his efforts were pointless since he was in the position he had strived to escape from. Looking up at the sunset sky, Miyuki tried to calm his nerves down. He didn't want to sound desperate even though the circumstances were killing him.

"Listen, Eijun. There's something I have to tell you."

...


	5. Sweet Kisses

**Diamond no Ace**

_Well, I was able to break out of my writer's block and I'm sorry about not being able to continue that previous story. Anyways, the anime had a new opening and a new ending and I was suddenly inspired. Also, it looks like I don't have an exam this week, so I'll probably come up with another oneshot somewhere alone the way. __Anyways, this was suppose to be fluff. _

_So, yeah, thank you for reading my stuff. It means a lot to me and please forgive my grammatical errors._

* * *

**Sweet Kisses**

He was taking a break, relaxing under the tree's shade as the cool wind blew against him. After practicing all morning, he was able to sneak away to get some rest. However, unsurprisingly enough, he wasn't alone. Eijun was there with him, sitting in between his legs and looking up to play around with his hair. Miyuki just stared at him silently before a smile broke loose. He wasn't going to tell him, but he really enjoyed the idiot's company. Wrapping his arms around Eijun's waist, he closed his eyes as he leaned forward to rest his chin on Eijun's shoulder. He was so glad he had come to Seidou. He was happy he got the chance to be that way with him.

Unable to stay still for even a minute, Eijun took his glasses and put them on. Miyuki annoyingly opened his eyes to see his goofy smile. Even though he looked good in them, he tried to take them away, but Eijun kept pushing back his hand. "Hey, you're going to hurt your eyes. Take them off."

"I look smart, huh?!" He told him excitedly, pushing them in place on the rim of his nose. He laughed proudly as he kept shoving his hand away. "Maybe you should let me borrow them sometime. I might do better on my exams with them."

"Don't be an stupid." He commented and with a long sigh, Miyuki poked him on the side of his stomach. By reflex, Eijun squirmed up with surprise, allowing him to grab his glasses back. "I told you already. You're gonna damage your eyes. Besides, it doesn't matter what you do or wear. You'll always be an idiot."

Eijun pouted and crossed his hands with disapproval. However, before he had a chance to bark at him, Miyuki leaned back on the tree trunk, pulling Eijun with him. His head rested on his chest and even though Miyuki couldn't really see it, he knew Eijun was blushing. His body stiffened even more when he reached out to grab his rather sweaty hand. As their fingers intertwined, Miyuki closed his eyes again and whispered, "It's okay, though. I like you the way you are."

They stayed silent for the next couple of minutes, letting the gentle breeze soothe them. From a distant, they could hear the others loud screams and the sound of clanking bats. It wouldn't be long before they noticed that they were both gone, but Miyuki just wanted to enjoy that brief moment he had purposely made. Placing his hands around Eijun's waist again, Miyuki took in a deep breath only to inhale his boyfriend's sweet smell. His eyebrow twitched as he tried to calm himself down for the millionth time. Even so, with each passing day, he was having more and more trouble holding back.

"Hey, umm, shouldn't we go back already?" Eijun suddenly asked him with a shaky voice. He gripped his hand a bit tighter as he lifted his head off his chest. Opening his eyes, Miyuki was surprised to see Eijun's face still all worked up and flustered to the point where his ears were red. Even though they had been together for quite a while, Eijun always acted that way toward him most of the time. It was kind of cute, but Miyuki could never get a kiss without Eijun feeling uncomfortable. "I mean, what if they start looking for us? It'd be bad if they found us like this."

He couldn't it deny it. They would get more than a lecture from the coach and Takashima if they were ever found that way. In fact, he was almost sure that one of them would be forced out of the team regardless of their standing. Still, he couldn't just ignore his feelings when they were stronger than ever. He understood Eijun's fear of getting caught, but if he let that same fear take over, then he would probably never get the chance to be with the stupid guy he grew to love. Ignoring Eijun's question, Miyuki let go of his hand to embrace him as tight as he could. With a gasp, Eijun tried to pull away, but, of course, he was unsuccessful.

"What the heck are you doing?!" He exclaimed as he pulled on his arms. Miyuki smirked, liking the sound of a struggling and breathless Eijun under his procession. "Let go! I can't breathe, you know! Hey! Are you even listening to me?! Dammit, Miyuki!"

"When are you going start calling me by my first name? We've been together for a while now and I don't think I've ever heard you say it." Miyuki unexpectedly started, getting Eijun to be quiet. He was partially playing around, but he wanted to see his reaction. After all, teasing him was probably one of his favorite things. "C'mon, say it. I'll let you go if you call me by my given name."

"No way! You're crazy! I can't do that!" Eijun's blush was brighter than ever as he kept trying to pull away from his arms in vain. Instead of loosening his grip, Miyuki held him even tighter. He had been playing before, but now he really wanted to hear Eijun say his given name. "Stop joking around! We should go before we get in trouble!"

"Say it." Miyuki whispered in his ear as his smirk grew even wider. "I told you already. I'll let you go if you say it.'

"No! I'm not saying anything!"

"Say it."

"No!"

There was a sudden silence between them as the wind rustled the leaves that were above them. Eijun looked around nervously before he grunted with frustration. He bent his head down and his blush never left his face. Miyuki sat up since it seemed that he was finally going to get his way. Still hesitating, Eijun turned away, avoiding his gaze.

"Kazuya." He quickly snapped his eyes shut as he boiled in his own embarrassment. Then, threatening him with a fist and gritting his teeth, Eijun turned to look back at him. "There! I said it! Now, can we leave! It's getting late and they're going to start looking for us! If they find us like this, I'm not going to be the one that does the explaining!"

"Yeah, yeah." Miyuki rolled his eyes, loosening his grip only a little. "I don't know what you're all shy about. I'll just tell them that it's your fault. I'll tell them that you're the one that got me this way."

Eijun didn't say anything and Miyuki took this chance to grab his face. He pulled him closer as Eijun's eyes widen to his touch. He looked at him straight in the eyes before his gaze lowered to his lips. By that point, he wanted him more than ever. "Say my name again, Eijun."

Without even giving him a chance to speak, Miyuki pulled him and kissed him, catching him completely off guard. Eijun panicked for a bit and groaned when he felt his tongue forcing its way in. Even though Eijun was a terrible kisser and his inexperience would show every time, Miyuki still enjoyed them. He savored his sweet kisses and he could never get enough of them. Before he knew it, he had laid Eijun on top of soft grass gasping for air. However, deepening their kiss with each passing second, Miyuki didn't stop and pushed in even more with their tongues dancing with others delightfully. Then, subconsciously, he had untucked Eijun's undershirt. Slowly, his hand was working its way up.

"What are you doing?!" Unable to get far enough, Eijun quickly turned away and tried to push him off. Once again, he failed to hide his embarrassment, but then again, that was a face only Miyuki knew. "We can't do this stuff out here! What if we get caught!? Get up! We need to go! They're gonna see us!"

"I can't." Miyuki stated plainly as he hovered above him. He looked down at him and gave him a sly smile before he calmly pushed his hair back. He wasn't going to deny that he had picked the worst possible time to do those sort of things, but how could he stop when he desperately wanted to eat him up? Despite his fiery and fussy attitude, Eijun was just so vulnerable to him. "And I don't want to."

In that moment, nothing really seemed to matter anyways. He could still hear his teammates and the sound of the bats, but that just didn't excite him as much as it used too. He rather be with idiot he was currently with. It wasn't like him to submit to his emotions so easily, but he couldn't help it. After all, Eijun had successfully captured him with his imperfect but sweet kisses. There was no way he was about to let go of it all. For the first time ever, he finally understood what it meant to desire someone passionately. Without him meaning to, Miyuki quietly confessed. "Eijun, I fucking love you."

Eijun's face turned beet red as he opened his mouth to say something back, but stayed quiet when his finger graciously traced his lower lip. As a reaction, Eijun snapped his eyes shut while his hand pulled on the grass that was underneath him. With his smile disappearing, Miyuki leaned down and grazed his lips above his. He could feel Eijun's heavy breathing hitting his skin and he could also hear his own heart beating uncontrollably. Calling him himself pathetic, Miyuki realized that he was probably twice as nervous as he was. All he needed was mere contact to get his heart racing like crazy and a simple kiss to drive him insane.

Unlike before, Miyuki gently kissed him on the lips to receive a much more pleasant response. Eijun, panting a little, wrapped his hands around his neck before he brushed his fingers into his hair. With this, Miyuki made his way down to Eijun's neck as his chest stirred in the most strangest manner. His hands were once again traveling all around, touching Eijun's body in ways he had never done before. It was definitely the greatest feeling in the world and even though he knew it could better if he went further on, he didn't Eijun was ready for it. He was dying to do it with him, but he didn't want to put that sort of pressure on him.

Still, he didn't think he keep holding himself back either and hearing Eijun's groans so close to his ears only aroused him even more. With every passing second, Miyuki's head grew cloudier and then, without even realizing it, he had left more than a couple of marks on Eijun's neck. He was definitely going to have his head bitten off for it, but at that point he didn't even care. In fact, to him they were just simple signs that showed Eijun belonged to him. As he let this thought linger in his mind, Miyuki smirked and decided to stop things where they were before he got worse.

However, as he sat up and as he looked down at Eijun, he felt that annoying ache again. He was laying under him with a vivid flustered face and unease breathing. His shirt had been risen to a rather surprising degree, almost to the point where his chest was entirely exposed. Turning away, Miyuki could feel a blush of his own forming. He wanted to stop. He needed to stop. They were still in the middle of practice and he knew if he went further he would only regret it later. Neither of them had experience with that sort of stuff to begin with and he knew that his uncontrollable urge would only end up hurting the guy under him. However, as he unintentionally looked at Eijun's package, he realized that he was just as anxious as he was. Biting his lips, Miyuki decided to give in to his hunger.

"I'm sorry, Eijun." Feeling the intense heat press against him, Miyuki took off his jersey before he proceeded on. "I can't hold back anymore."

"Kazuya..."

...


End file.
